One Truth, Many Lies
by Archery-Princess57
Summary: Lies. That's all Madison has been hiding behind. Nobody notices for she's just the young sweet "right doing" sixteen year old teen. She secretly causes destruction as the Queen of Darkness but only Eli's love can help her.
1. My Little Secret

Hi everybody!!! This is my second fanfic I'm working on. This time it's a Cardcaptors (or Cardcaptor Sakura) fanfic. I'm using their American names because I'm not really good with the Japanese ones. I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to check out my other fanfic called Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love and for my sister's fanfic called Who do I really love? which is also of Yu-Gi-Oh! Also check out my best friend's fanfics at her pen name moongoddes713. Well, enjoy!! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors (or Cardcaptor Sakura). All the characters belong to the great anime and the great group called CLAMP Except for the characters I made up.  
  
One Truth, Many Lies  
  
*~ Chapter 1 ~*  
  
My Little Secret  
  
"You wha?!" the young raven haired screamed in rage at one of her less loyal servants.  
  
The servant was shaking on the ground daring not to look into the red crimson eyes of her master. "I'm sorry my majesty but I failed to the trickery of Veronica. She told me that if I let her escape, she will return with more humans for you to turn into your minions."  
  
"You fool!!! How can you be so stupid enough to fall into her trap?!! I knew you were useless!!! Now you must pay!!!!"  
  
"Please spare me master. I promise I will capture useless mortals for you if you just give me a chance."  
  
"No!! I had enough of your failing missions!! You can't even watch over a human who wasn't even fully evil!!! I'm tired of your excuses!! Now you must perish!!!"  
  
"But master!! Please!!" But those were the last words the servant has ever spoken for the sorceress let out a blood curling scream as she waved her hand and blinding ebony light engulfed the servant.  
  
"I had enough of this!! Urrrrrr. Samantha!!"  
  
An older version of the sorceress came out of the dark shadows and with her head down replied, "Yes my queen of darkness?"  
  
"Watch over my other pitiful servants. I must get going to that horrifying place called school."  
  
Her high servant nodded as the dark queen step off her throne. "Oh I must remember." The sorceress waved her hand again this time causing her mother to be shoved into a cage of dead vines.  
  
"My master, what are you doing!?" Ms. Taylor asked as vines seized her arms and legs.  
  
The sorceress turned to her minion and angrily snapped, "What?! Have you forgotten your usual task for the day?!"  
  
A white crystal ball fell into her servant's hands presenting her all of the other minions. "Please accept my apologies your majesty. I have been getting weaker and-"  
  
"Shut up!! Start working!! I'll be back soon." The sorceress waved again and muttered a spell as gray clouds surrounded her. The dark sorceress was now out of her black dress and into her usual school uniform and she was now teleported outside of her house.  
  
She shrieked as sunlight poured down on her. "I hate the light!!!" She was about to let out a spell to cause a thunder storm but stopped when somebody called out her name.  
  
"Madison!! Hey Madison!!"  
  
The sorceress put on her deceiving sweet look and turned around to greet her best friend, Sakura Avalon, who turned out to be the one that was calling her name.  
  
"Well hello Sakura."  
  
"Hey Madison!!! What's up?!" Sakura greeted her best friend with a smile.  
  
"Oh nothing, just here admiring the suns beautiful rays. How about you Sakura?"  
  
"Oh I just had my usual argument with Tori, of course and I had to bake several pastry treats for Kero before he goes mad." Sakura laughed. She then closed her eyes and sniffed in the fresh air. "Aah. Can't you smell the sweet scent of cherry blossoms, Madison?"  
  
"I prefer dead roses," Madison mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that, Madison?" Sakura, who doesn't have bad hearing as she declares, asked the raven haired.  
  
"Oh I said I prefer rose scented perfume over cherry blossoms." Madison said sweetly as a shower of cherry blossoms' petals poured down on her. 'Eek!'  
  
Sakura closed her eyes once again and danced in the pouring of petals. "Aah. This is such a perfect day!!! The sun is shining, the air smells like cherry blossoms, and-"  
  
"Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud and distant ring warned the two teens that they will be late after a five minute break.  
  
"The warning bell!! C'mon Madison let's get going before we're late!!" Sakura yelled to the young raven haired as she pulled her arm.  
  
'No!! I must not afford being late!! I may not get close to the good magic of Clow Cards or to this head cardcaptor but I can control the weak mind of the captor.' Madison then let her hand slipped past Sakura's but the emerald eyed didn't seemed to notice for she kept on running.  
  
Madison then closed her eyes and mumbled another spell clutching the pedant around her neck. The charm on the thin silver chain was shaped as a small silver moon with a star at the tip that covers the middle. On the corner was a silver flower decorated with small blue circles. The spell she started casting was an ancient one used only by the one sorcerer or sorceress which holds powers of the darkness and this happened to be her. The ancient words she said was,  
  
"Powers of darkness, powers of fright,  
Hear me casting, hear my cry.  
Help this fallen angel find her place,  
Among this useless human race.  
Lend me your powers for I am your queen,  
Of the upcoming darkness of eternity."  
  
When she was done casting the spell, the charm appeared larger on a silver-blue rod. This was the dark wand of the sorceress which she used to cast even darker and dangerous spells.  
  
"Powers of darkness, mind control Sakura Avalon!!!" Madison shouted as a blue light shot from the wand and struck Sakura.  
  
"Aah!!" Sakura yelped as darkness slowly enveloped her mind.  
  
Madison smirked and said coldly, walking over to her "best friend", "Cardcaptor Sakura, you are now my slave!!!!"  
  
As soon as the words left her lips, a pink light came from the Key of Clow and knocked out the dark queen.  
  
"Aah! There's too much good chi to control that I'm loosing my control over her!!!!" The dark sorceress's spell was swiftly fading away. "Now my dark puppet, play the Star card known too be the one for freezing the elements of the present and rewinding the past. Play the Time card!!!"  
  
"Time!!!" Sakura obeyed and summoned the card.  
  
The card did its work and time was frozen but as soon as the card was called, the spell ended leaving a dumfounded captor. "Time?! Madison!" Sakura turned around to find nothing but a dead rose petal for the black sorceress teleported herself to the front of her school. She returned the card and slowly picked up the petal. 'Strange..' The bell rang and Sakura grew angry for she was late. The dark petal glowed and gave a small non- hurting shock to the young captor's hands before turning into dust.  
  
"Oh man!! I can't be late!!! Ugh, when I find Madison I'm going to kill her!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
'My powers were almost exposed to the captor.' Madison was so deep in thought that as she walked into her classroom, she bumped right into one of her classmates.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Madison sputtered out and when she looked up, she was surprised to see Eli Moon.  
  
"No, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't be bumping into young beautiful ladies." Eli responded kneeling and kissing Madison's hand.  
  
"Eli.." The sorceress's light side was taking over her. She didn't know what to say. 'Ugh! Why am I acting like this?!'  
  
But the teens were interrupted by a cough. They turned to find the sensei and in his usual stern voice said, "I suggest you two to sit down for classes are going to begin."  
  
Madison and Eli nodded and walked to their seats as other students scurry to their desks.  
  
The sensei cleared his throat and began taking attendance.  
  
"Nikki?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Chelsea?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Zachary?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Madison?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Eli?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Here!!"  
  
The sensei marked Sakura late and without looking up his papers said, "Late again Sakura. You know what that means."  
  
Sakura wasn't surprise her sensei knew she was late for it was true that he "could see everything happening" but this time, Miss. Avalon was hoping her instructor wouldn't notice. Sakura glared across the room to her best friend, Madison, for leaving her there by herself and strangely leaving without an explanation.  
  
Sakura sighed and with her head down said, "Stay after school to clean up the classroom."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And after school detention?"  
  
"You got it Miss. Avalon. Maybe you should pay more attention to your studies as well."  
  
Sakura looked up to her teacher, confusingly. "Huh?"  
  
"You got an F on your math test, Sakura."  
  
Sakura groaned as her sensei placed her exam on her desk.  
  
The sensei finished passing out the tests and was about to begin the day's lessons but was interrupted by a shout.  
  
"What?! A B!!! There's got to be a mistake!!! I mean this can't be my test, sensei." Madison shouted not believing her grade.  
  
"Nope, no mistakes Miss. Taylor. I checked all of the tests thoroughly while correcting and I never make an error. You shouldn't be surprise, Madison. There's a first time for everything and besides, a B is a great passing grade. Okay now let's get back to work."  
  
'What?! This can't be right!!!! I'm suppose to have straight A's plus!!!!!!!!' As the sensei went over the test, Madison glared at him with red eyes and was thinking about burning him to a crisp but she then noticed Eli staring at her with a smile.  
  
Madison's rubies turned back to sapphires as she looked at Eli, bewildered.  
  
Eli then mouthed, "Its okay. I got a C." Madison returned the smile but Eli's friendliness touched her heart. She then found herself in a daze staring into his eyes but quickly shook it away and looked down at her desk. 'Why am I acting like this??!! The queen of darkness's heart is not supposed to be feeling this way!! I have no heart!!'  
  
"Okay I got a surprise for you kids." The sensei said happily as the class cheered.  
  
"Pop quiz!"  
  
The class groaned and Sakura was even more put down for she was being test on mathematics.  
  
~*~  
  
"Madison, how can you leave me like that!!!? Now I have stay after school and my date with Li has to be canceled!! It can't be postponed for we are both busy afterwards!" Sakura yelled at her best friend.  
  
It was lunchtime and most of the students were eating outside in this cool spring day. Madison leaned against the cherry blossom tree listening to Miss. Avalon complain about being late.  
  
"Sakura, I don't know what happened. We were both running till the Time card was activated." Madison answered in a calm tone.  
  
"Yeah, the Time card. It felt strange; I felt like I was being taken over by this dark feeling and then the card was activated. Anyways, where you went Madison? When the weird feeling went away, you were gone."  
  
Madison gasped. "Sakura, do you think there's a problem with the Clow Cards? I mean I didn't go anywhere. Maybe the Time Card was controlled by some sort of evil and took you over while I was teleported somewhere else." The sorceress sounded sarcastic to herself but it was enough to fool the emerald eyed.  
  
Sakura gasped even louder. "Maybe there is, Madison! I got to go tell Kero and Li!"  
  
'You fool! How can you fall for such a sarcastic tone?! Are mortals that stupid?!'  
  
"Hey Sakura! Madison!" The girls turned and found their friend, Chelsea.  
  
"Hey Chel. What's up?" Sakura asked the panting Chelsea.  
  
"Have you guys heard the news about the flower shop girl, Veronica?"  
  
"Yeah I heard that she was missing," Sakura responded becoming more interested into the subject.  
  
"Well, they found her."  
  
Sakura was shocked. "Really? When? Where?"  
  
"Yeah; now; here."  
  
Sakura was even more shocked. "They found here at school? Now?"  
  
"Yeah Sakura, c'mon."  
  
The girls followed Chelsea around the fence to their sensei. The sensei was holding a red haired woman in her early thirties. Her eyes were growing greyer by the second.  
  
"Calm down Veronica. It's okay now. Let's take you home," the sensei soothingly said trying to calm the flower shop owner before she goes ballistic.  
  
Madison swiftly noticed her escaping servant and glared at her. Veronica realized the evil sorceress and screamed out loud, shaking even more, "It's you!! You were the one that kidnapped me!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to Madison; she just gasped and stepped back. "Veronica, what are you talking about?!"  
  
The sensei interrupted and with a high voice said, "Okay Veronica, I'm taking you home now. Okay kids go back to your businesses."  
  
The children left whispering the new topic to talk about except for Madison and Sakura who watched their sensei walked with the flower shop girl.  
  
Madison then closed her eyes and was deeply in thought, almost as in meditating. 'Aah. The mortal's mind is weaker than ever.'  
  
*********** Veronica's mind **********************  
  
"You did a horrible mistake when you escaped me, Veronica! Now you must pay and I will make you die nice and slowly that way you can't miss any of the pain coming up ahead for you!!!!!"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Veronica screamed, covering her ears, "Get out of my head!!!!!" She then ran away from the sensei and endlessly continued screaming.  
  
"Veronica, wait!!!" the sensei left and went after her.  
  
After an uneasily settled silence, Sakura finally turned to her best friend and in a confused tone asked, "What does she means when she said that you were the one that kidnapped her?"  
  
"I don't know; she's probably just mad since I broke her favorite flower pot."  
  
"You broke her favorite flower pot?"  
  
"Yeah and she probably thinks I'm the one that kidnapped her when of course I didn't do anything." This was just all lie for the sorceress couldn't reveal her secret.  
  
"Yeah..maybe, I guess."  
  
The two girls continued their way back to the same cherry blossom tree they were near before until they bumped into one of their classmates.  
  
"Oh sorry Eli." Sakura said as she and Madison walked past by him.  
  
Somebody reached out and grabbed Madison's hand as Sakura kept on walking. "Huh?" She turned around and found herself staring into dark blue eyes.  
  
"Madison, I must talk to you."  
  
"Eli....." came a soft low whisper from the evil sorceress's lips.  
  
Eli slowly moved closer to Madison and cupped her chin, tilting his head a bit. "Madison, I saw what happened this morning."  
  
Madison's body began shaking as her light side was once again taking over her. "I-I don't know what you are talking about, Eli."  
  
Eli's body moved closer to hers with his dark eyes still lock on to her crystal blue ones. "Madison.... I know what happened this morning. You took over Sakura to use the Time card. I know your secret."  
  
*************** Madison's P.O.V. **************************  
'H-he can't know my secret. Nobody can know!!! How could have he seen what happened this morning?! He can't know that I'm the queen of darkness!! But this is too confusing. How can I hide my powers from him now? Do I dare use a spell?' *************************************************************  
  
But Madison's idea changed. She pushed away from Eli and stuttered, "Eli, I don't know what you're saying. There's no dark secret that I am hiding."  
  
Eli moved closer to Madison and lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. His breath was touching her skin for their faces were only a few inches apart. Madison's body was getting hotter as it touched Eli's. "Eli..........."  
  
"Madison......... I know you are the evil sorceress of darkness."  
  
Madison's heart almost stopped. Not even her dark side could stop what she was feeling now. She pushed away from Eli. "I-I g-got to g-go." She then turned the other way and ran, having no destination in mind.  
  
~*~  
  
The dark sorceress found herself standing in front of the flowers shop. She didn't know what she was doing there but decided to open the door.  
  
The flower shop was dark and hot; usually when there was so much darkness, the queen can see with her crimson red eyes but right now, she couldn't see anything, it was just pitch black.  
  
She continued walking, feeling her way through the shop.  
  
She found a single light bulb on and followed the light to where it was hanging above.  
  
What she saw in the light made her gasp.  
  
It was the flower shop owner dead in a pool of blood.  
  
'How could have I done this?!' Madison quickly moved back and knocked down several flower pots. She then turned around and didn't care if she crashed all of the flowers, as long as she was out she will do anything.  
  
She quickly teleported herself home to her throne room and landed with a loud thud. The pain that got to her heart wasn't the one that she got by falling but by the one of the deep dark sadness.  
  
The sorceress placed her head in her hands and cried.  
  
The raven haired sat on the cold, hard tile floor weeping the night away, not having enough strength, (physically and spiritually), to get up.  
  
~*~  
  
Hehehe. Tomoyo is evil, EVIL. I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of this fanfic. Don't mind if I made a mistake with the information about the clow cards or anything like that. Remember this story is only pointing to Madison, (and maybe Eli, hehehe). Remember to read my other fanfic and my sis's fanfic. Well remember to review!!! Till then peace. ^_^ 


	2. It's just the way it is

Hey everybody!!! I don't really have much to say but enjoy!!!!!!^_^  
  
Selena: Yeah, she's evil all right. Hehe. Yeah, Tomoyo/Eriol but it might get even more romantic later. Yeah she's all confused but things will probably change.  
  
StArFiReZ: Yeah Madison is no longer the sweet one when she's all evil now. No need to say update a bunch of times because I am updating!!!^_^  
  
Kelly A.K.A. moongoddes713: Oh hi. You say I made spelling mistakes? Okay well I'm going to explain about how Tomoyo can use her magic since you don't understand it and I don't have anything else to talk about. :-P Tomoyo could simply cast spells like eliminating her servants and such. She needs her wand however to cast far more dangerous spells like taking over Sakura. Since Sakura is the mistress of the cards, she holds light power within her. Tomoyo is only half dark but she's slowly transforming fully evil. It explains a lot about that in this chapter. If you still don't understand, then reread!!!  
  
To all of my reviewers: Thank you for reading my fanfic and for the reviews!!! You guys make me so happy!!!!^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors (or Cardcaptor Sakura). All the characters belong to the great anime and the great group called CLAMP Except for the characters I made up.  
  
One Truth, Many Lies  
  
*~ Chapter 2 ~*  
  
"It's just the way it is.."  
  
"Mistress Madison?"  
  
The sorceress lifted her head up and stared into the eyes of her mother. She noticed that she was sleeping on the cold tile floor and that her face was still frozen with tears. She brushed the remaining tears away and tried to get up. "What do you want Samantha?" the sorceress asked in her less than usual cold tone.  
  
"My queen, are you all right? You were crying all night and your gown turned white." The servant then pressed her lips hard but couldn't help but say, "Mistress, are you turning back to your sweet self?" Her voice came out thin and whispery but even the queen could realize the hope in her most loyal minion's voice.  
  
"What?! NO!!! I already abandoned my former self and once my powers grow stronger, I could finally turn fully evil leaving this life as a mortal. Then again, this makes things a bit easier for I can get closer to the cards." The words came out fiercely that Samantha wince. The sorceress's eyes were crimson red and her dress became grayer and grayer turning back to its dark black original color.  
  
The queen got up and glared at her mother. "I'm going out," she simply said as she used her spell to change into a mini black skirt and a gray blouse.  
  
"But Madison! I mean my majesty; you simply just can't go out. What if you use a spell or loose control over your powers? You looked so pale last night; maybe you should just stay at home."  
  
Madison's glare became even fiercer as her eyes glowed even redder. She yelled out a spell which caused her mother to be slammed to the wall. Samantha felt her bones being crushed but the only thing that's keeping her alive is the evil power her sorceress daughter injected into her.  
  
"I'm the one that makes the choices not you!!! You're a foolish servant Samantha!!! You should be thankful that I didn't decided to kill you!!" she hissed harshly and waved her hand to make dark clouds go around her, ready to teleport her to her choice of destination. "Oh, and never ever call me by my name!"  
  
The servant fell to the ground as soon as her daughter left. Tears welled up in her eyes as she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Not because of the pain she got from the hard coming blow but from what her daughter was turning to. She was once the cute angelic girl she was once born to be until she figured out fate has chosen her to be the Mistress of Darkness. She was overwhelmed by anger, fear, confusion, and grief. All of the feelings turned the easy-to-figure-out-girl into the puzzle she's now is. She kept asking why and never got the answer and learned how to use her black powers even more rapidly than she though she will. 'Madison... What have you turned into?'  
  
~*~  
  
"Useless humans. None are good for any use except for cooks and maids. I must get close to that captor. I must! It is stated that the only way the mistress or master of darkness can turn only evil is to capture all of the Star Cards. The cards will be my minions and I can cause chaos how much I like too. Muahahhahahahhahahah!!!!'  
  
Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a cell phone ring. She dug into her purse and found her small flip-flop phone. She checked the number and smirked when she found out it was the mistress of the cards.  
  
********** Sakura's and Madison's phone conversation ***************  
  
Madison: Hello? This is Madison Taylor speaking.  
  
Sakura: Oh Madison!!! Where are you? What happened yesterday? You just disappear!  
  
Madison: I'm doing great Sakura. I'm just not feeling well so I decided to stay home.  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah, now I remember. Eli told me that you left early because you weren't feeling good.  
  
Madison (thinking): Eli.. did that for me? He's so sweet. NO, I got to snap out of this.  
  
Madison: Yeah, um, when we bumped into him my stomach started hurting and I sort of stopped by him which I guess you didn't noticed. I told him to tell you that I would leave early.  
  
Sakura: I really would stop by your house now but I'm already late meaning more detention. I'm just using my cell but the battery is running low so I have to recharge as soon as I get home.  
  
Madison: It's okay. You go on ahead. K, well I got to go now. Bye Sakura!!  
  
Sakura: Okay Madison, bye!!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Madison hanged up and sighed. There was nowhere to go. It was bright and early and the sorceress has told her mother she was going out but where? She then remembered yesterday and how she tried to use the Time card to freeze time, that way she can make it to school just in time. She could have just used her powers but catching the captor off guard was a perfect plan. Well, almost perfect. She wasn't strong enough to overcome the light powers of the guardian of the cards but when the time is right, the sorceress plans to get her way.  
  
She ran into a dark alley and clutching her pedant, shouted,  
  
"Powers of darkness, powers of fright,  
Hear me casting, hear my cry.  
Help this fallen angel find her place,  
Among this useless human race.  
Lend me your powers for I am your queen,  
Of the upcoming darkness of eternity."  
  
She held the wand in her hand and yelled, "Elements of time, seek me to the future; seven-thirty tonight!"  
  
A whirlwind of dust surrounded the dark sorceress and time quickly changed. The silver watch on her wrist spun uncontrollably finally stopping  
  
She reversed the mystical staff to a necklace as the moon shone brightly on her. She smirked for her plan has succeeded. 'The best stuff happens at the dark night where the shadows could have their fun.'  
  
She looked around and saw the streetlights were brightly shining but also, neon lights from clubs and arcades and other places blared as teenagers ran around shrieking and laughing. It was Friday, well Friday night, and all of the best places were open.  
  
She turned and walked to the arcade which had a huge sigh flashing with lights reading, "New Millennium, Welcome to the arcade with virtual games from the future".  
  
'Ah! Just more useless mortals to collect. Something the future doesn't have to wait for."  
  
~*~  
  
The emerald eyed skated to an enormous mansion, only worried about her best friend. 'I hope Madison is all right.'  
  
Her skates made a loud clatter on the stairs for she didn't even bother to strap them off.  
  
She rang the doorbell, waiting. Ten minutes passed by and still nobody came. She got annoyed so she kept punching the bell. She felt like she was hopeless. She was just visiting her friend and she acted like Madison was slowly dying inside the house. She wanted to knock down the doors so she rose up her fist, ready to bang on the door but her hand froze in the midair. Somebody was grasping her wrist causing her to stop. She turned to found herself staring into soft brown eyes.  
  
"Li!"  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing? You can't just go to people's houses and be banging on their door."  
  
"I was just worried about Madison. Strange stuff happened yesterday."  
  
"What kind of strange things?"  
  
"Yesterday morning, just after Madison and I heard the school bell rang, I felt like some kind of dark energy was taking over me. After the feeling left; Madison was gone and the Time card was summoned. When we found the flower shop owner called Veronica, she accused Madison for kidnapping her. At lunch, after we bumped into Eli, Madison disappeared again. Eli told me that she went home early because she wasn't feeling good."  
  
"Sakura, from what you told me just now, I have a feeling something is up with Madison."  
  
Sakura let out a gasp not believing what Li just said. "Li, I don't think my best friend will be lying to me. We knew each other for a long time and I know when she's lying or not. I think maybe it's just the clow cards. I would have talked to Kero today but he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up."  
  
"...." Li was a bit of unsure of what he thinks but was very unsure of Sakura's thought.  
  
"Li! You can't possibly think she's lying." Sakura was shocked. How can Li thinks Madison was lying about being sick and be responsible for the weird mysteries?  
  
"Only one way to find out." Li rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ms. Taylor?"  
  
Samantha Taylor continued staring into her crystal ball not looking up. "Yes?"  
  
"We have company. A girl and a boy around sixteen years old are at the front door. Should I let them in?"  
  
Samantha closed her eyes and when she opened them again, a picture of young brown haired girl and boy showed up in the crystal ball.  
  
'Sakura? Li?'  
  
"Yes, let them in. I'll be up in a bit."  
  
The servant bowed and left. Even though the servant's master is Madison, she and all of the other minions had to treat Ms. Taylor with high respect for she had to watch over them when the evil mistress wasn't there.  
  
The minion slowly opened the door, trying to hide her dial eyes from the two teens.  
  
Li stepped forward doing all the talking. "I'm Li Shaoran and this here is Sakura Avalon. We're here to see Madison."  
  
"Um, yes. Please come in."  
  
The two brown haired teens stepped into the mansion.  
  
"Sakura, Li."  
  
Both teens turned around to see Samantha Taylor.  
  
"Ms. Taylor, we need to talk to Madison." Li said directly to the mother, just wanting to talk to Madison for he and his girlfriend were tired of waiting outside.  
  
"She's um, sleeping. She does not want to be disturbed at this moment. Come back when she's feeling better."  
  
"You see Li. Madison is still sick. Sorry for disturbing you Ms. Taylor. We'll be going now. C'mon Li." Sakura pasted on a fake smile and dragged Li out of the house. Li shoved Sakura away from him and walked back into the house.  
  
"No, this is an emergency."  
  
"You can't disturb her! I mean I'm sorry but you must leave now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Buh bye!!"  
  
Li couldn't say anything for the "maid" escorted him and Sakura out of the mansion. After the door slammed closed, Sakura began blabbering on how it was all Li's fault that they got kicked out of the house.  
  
"Okay Sakura, you can close your mouth now." Li snapped angrily as he walked down the stairs. "It was your idea to go in, in the first place."  
  
"Oh so now it's my fault!"  
  
Li sighed and grabbed Sakura's hand. "C'mon Sakura. This is not getting us anywhere. Let's go to the arcade."  
  
Sakura also sighed then remembered something. "Aren't you busy tonight?"  
  
"Nah, my sister's dinner party is next week."  
  
"Okay!!! I really wanted to check out that new virtual snowboarding game."  
  
Li and Sakura left walking to the arcade not bothering to speak to each other.  
  
~*~  
"All right! Watch her dance!"  
  
A tall blond was sweeping away the dance floor as she was beating just what she calls "another useless opponent".  
  
The word winner blinked onto the screen in large bold letters signaling the audience that the blond was the champion.  
  
"All right, I won. again! Look darling you're cute and all but there's no way you can beat me. And that date is canceled cause there never was a date." The blond then let out a laugh that made her opponent wince.  
  
"Whatever Kimiko."  
  
"Nah uh uh." She then jumped in front of the teenage boy and waved her finger, blocking him to remind him of something. "Looks like you forgotten about our bet, Jason. If you win, I go out on a date with you. If I win, you owe me one hundred bucks. Now honey, hand over the money."  
  
"No, Kimiko. If I won the dancing challenge, you would have never gone out with me anyways. So why should I pay you?" He then shoved the girl out of the way and continued his way.  
  
Anger boiled inside of her as she shot to the teenage boy and she harshly pinned him to a wall. She pasted on a fake "cute" smile which made the boy settle down and admire her beauty.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jason. I'll make it up to you with a kiss."  
  
"All right!" He closed his eyes but the next thing he noticed was he was thrown to the cold hard floor.  
  
"Ha! Like I will kiss you." Kimiko laughed as she grabbed money from his wallet which she sneaked out his pockets while he was distracted. "See you later, hun."  
  
Jason got up and ran as over lookers from the surrounding crowd laughed.  
  
Kimiko laughed again and sprinted back to the virtual dance floor. "Is there any other losers that will like to challenge me? And loose and be humiliated."  
  
She stood firmly onto the dance floor with her pearly whites flashing. She wore a short black skirt with a red tank top covered with her leather jacket. Her red hair band stayed hidden in her long golden locks. Her black knee-highs covered her white flesh on her legs while her cherry red chunky heel sandals made her even taller than she already was.  
  
Whispers developed between the nervous people in the crowd and comments flew in the air like "She will beat me in a second" and "I don't want to loose my money to her" and they all caught Kimiko's ears.  
  
"Ha! Thought so." She turned to start a one player match but froze when somebody has spoken directly to her.  
  
"I will challenge you."  
  
Kimiko turned to see a teenage girl around her age with long raven hair wearing a short black skirt a bit longer than hers and a gray blouse. Her blue eyes were hard and cold and they gave the blond a shiver down her back. She shuddered but quickly shook the feeling away.  
  
"Another useless opponent." She sighed and turned the screen as the raven haired stepped onto the dance floor.  
  
"You will be surprise once I beat you."  
  
The blond fumed and turn to the challenger. "Excuse me? Ha, you bet you can win. Actually, let's make a bet. If I win, you owe me five hundred bucks. If you win, you, um-"  
  
"Take your soul," the blue eyed responded simply.  
  
"What?" the blond had no clue of the evil powers hidden inside of her challenger.  
  
"Let's just say, I will take your most special possession in life."  
  
"Freak!"  
  
A new crowd developed but missed the conversation between the two challengers.  
  
"Lets' begin!!!!!!!!!!" the screen flashed and in less than a second, the two teens were dancing.  
  
The blond was actually a way better dancer than the raven. But the young raven kept repeating two little words in her head. 'I'm perfect. Perfect. Perfect!'  
  
Her body moved faster and comments flew form the crowd such as, "Whoa, she's beating Kimiko" or "She's a way better dancer than Kimiko".  
  
Kimiko was the complete looser in this battle of moving your body through the flow of rhythm.  
  
The raven's dance floor's lights began flashing on and off not being able to take such power. "Winner!!!!!" the dance floor's screen flashed before zapping off.  
  
Everybody watched in awe, open-jawed. The raven was such a great dancer that she caused the machine to burn up!  
  
The crowd cheered glad of a new champion.  
  
Kimiko just couldn't understand what happened. 'I couldn't have just lost. No!'  
  
The raven turned to the struck dumb blond and with an evil, wide grin said, "Well now you must pay."  
  
"But.. How.. You can't.can't.." But she stopped in mid-sentence. In the raven's hands was a tiny golden ball glowing furiously bright. The blond looked around her and gasped when she saw everybody was gone. It was pitch black but the only thing that brought light was the golden ball.  
  
"Wha-what's happening?!" Kimiko gasped as the raven haired yelled, "Soul capture!!!!"  
  
The tiny ball flew to Kimiko and she let out an ear piercing scream as it attached to her chest and sucking in golden liquid. She felt weaker and weaker and grew dizzy as she felt her life slowly drifting away. She dropped to the floor as the shiny, round object flew over to its owner. She closed her eyes and the ball exploded into a shower of glitter. It powered up the raven haired and when she opened her eyes, an ashy colored dust filled the ball and flew back to the blond. The blond opened her blue eyes and quickly stood up.  
  
"Ah, my slave. You're awake." The raven snapped her fingers causing everything to go back to normal.  
  
The crowd departed and left chatting about the raven's victory. The spiritless body got up and the raven hacked into her mind.  
  
*********** Kimiko's mind *********************  
  
"Now my mind slave, go to my throne room!"  
  
******************************  
  
The empty shell blond slightly nodded and slowly made her way out of the arcade.  
  
The young raven smirked and was about to leave the arcade until something caught her eye.  
  
A pair of eyes as dark as the midnight sky stared back at her crystal blue ones. Her heart stopped beating. Her face went pale and she felt strangely hot. A strong and fierce feeling shot into her which made her to fall back against the wall. She looked up and saw the pair of eyes gone. She looked around and gasped when she saw the figure heading her way.  
  
She tried to get up but the strength escaped her legs..her arms..her body. She felt frozen inside a block of ice and not even a fire can melt it.  
  
'Why do I feel so weak..?'  
  
She grabbed the steel railing that went across the wall and was trying to drag her body away.  
  
The figure got closer and closer until-  
  
"Hey Eli!"  
  
The figure looked up and was soon greeted by a teenage boy and girl both with brown hair.  
  
"Hello Li, hello Sakura." Eli replied greeting the two teens.  
  
"What's up, Eli?" Li asked but stopped when he heard a shriek. He turned and found Sakura standing in front of a closed game.  
  
"What has happened Sakura?!" Li asked as panic aroused in him.  
  
"They closed the snowboarding game!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura, I thought you were hurt!!!!!"  
  
"I wanted to play that game for ages!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura... I'm sure they will open it soon."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Hey, the hunting game is opened!!!" She ran off shrieking joyfully.  
  
A huge sweat dropped formed on Li's head but he stopped and glance to Eli. "So what happened? It looked like you were after something."  
  
"Um, yeah I thought I saw.." Eli turned and saw Madison has already fled.  
  
"Saw what?" Li asked confusingly as he stared the direction Eli was facing.  
  
"Um, nothing. Look I have to go now. I'll see you later, Li."  
  
"K, bye. I'm going to check on wha?!" Li was surprised at what he saw Sakura was doing.  
  
"What?! That stupid bear was supposed to stay still!!! I hate this game!!!!" Sakura shouted at the arcade game she was playing. Her face grew red with anger as she began kicking the machine.  
  
She then stopped frozen as somebody grabbed her arms.  
  
"Hey, let me go!!!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss but we can't let you damage our machinery; especially this way. You must leave the arcade immediately."  
  
Sakura's emeralds gazed up and widened when she realized there were two security men holding her back.  
  
"But-but.."  
  
"No buts missy." They both began dragging her out of the arcade as she tried to get out of their tight grip.  
  
"Li help me!!"  
  
Li stayed frozen as he watched his girlfriend get pulled out.  
  
"Li!!! I swear Li; once I'm let free I'm going to kill you!!!! Don't even try hiding 'cause I will get you!!! Yes, yes!!!! I will get you Li!!!"  
  
The guards threw her out of the building and slammed the door.  
  
Li sighed and shook his head. "Well Eli. I better go check on Sakura before she gets too angry and she may want to kill me. Bye!!!"  
  
Li waved to his friend and ran off to the exit. Eli also sighed and slowly walked to the other end of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
****************** Madison's P.O.V. *********************  
  
'What just happened? First I felt so glorious for capturing myself a soul and now I feel so..weak. Those night sky eyes seemed to suck the energy out of me. I feel as if my soul is going to a deep sleep..and no matter how hard I try..it won't wake up. What is this feeling that makes me melt into the ground? That makes me want to break down and weep? That makes want to say........?'  
  
'I got to snap out of this. I just can't let him take over me like this. But.. how can I?'  
  
'I just want to leave. Why did I come to such a club that tears the eardrums of one's by playing pounding, head aching music? Bangin'. Sounds more like the name of a star than of a club. I'm the princess of the shadows, the queen of the dark, the mistress of the night, the sorceress of evilness.. and yet I can't make the right choices...'  
  
************************************************************  
  
The young raven stayed hidden in the shadows not wanting to step into reality. She was deep in her thoughts and not even the hardcore rock music can disturb her troubled mind. She was so engrossed in her mind that she didn't even notice the older teenage boys heading her way.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate you Li!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Sakura."  
  
"Calm down Sakura?! Calm down Sakura! Is that all you can say? How about: I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm such a baka and I should have helped you. That would have been A WHOLE LOT BETTER!!!"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What do you want this time?!"  
  
"We need to cool down that stubborn head of your. Where you want to go? Maybe I could leave you there."  
  
"Yay!! I want to go to the club!!! Hey wait, what did you said??!!!"  
  
"Um, nothing!! Fine, we will go to the club."  
  
"Yippee!!! I love you Li!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried as she leapt and gave her boyfriend a huge hug. "I love you!! I love you!!! I love you!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
The young raven haired sighed and turned to leave the club. But somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"All right, they're playing my favorite song!!! C'mon Li, let's dance!!!!" the emerald eyed pulled her boyfriend's arm but he wouldn't budge.  
  
"No Sakura. I don't feel like dancing. I have a headache with this music. You just go ahead and dance. I'll be there in a bit."  
  
"Noooooo, come on Li. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeee!!!!! It's a slow song meaning you have to dance with a partner."  
  
"Well go find another partner. I'm sleepy."  
  
"Humph. Fine. I'll go find another partner. I bet he will be a waaaaaaaayyyyyyy better dancer."  
  
Sakura looked around and spotted a hot Puertorican guy standing next to the bar. "Hhhmmm. Perfect!"  
  
The emerald eyed slowly walked over to him and while looking in the other direction, "accidentally" bumped into him. "Oh sorry! Hey since I bumped into you, want to dance?"  
  
He grinned and in a fine accent said, "Si, quiero bailar con una mamichula como tu."  
  
"I don't know what you said but okay!"  
  
He led her to the dance floor but Sakura was jagged away but somebody.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What are you doing, Sakura?"  
  
"You told me to look for another partner, Li!"  
  
"I was just playing. Fine, we will dance."  
  
"All right!"  
  
In the middle of the dance, Sakura stopped and stared into one direction, as in sensing danger.  
  
Li stopped and looked down at his girlfriend with a bewilder expression.  
  
"What's a matter Sakura?"  
  
"I feel..a dark presence."  
  
"But Sakura, you already captured all of the clow cards. What else is there to sense?"  
  
"But Li.; remember what happened yesterday? The Time card was activated without me summoning it. There can be danger straight ahead for the cards."  
  
"Okay but-"  
  
"Ssssssssshhhhhhh!!!!!!! The feeling is getting stronger." The mistress of the cards closed her eyes blocking out all sound and everybody from her head.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she let out a gasp which startled Li.  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"It's Madison!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Madison's scream were muffled as somebody wrapped a cloth around her eyes and mouth leaving her blind and choking.  
  
The person pulled her closer to him and sharply whispered in her ear, "Sssssssshhh!!!! Now sweet honey bun. You don't want to be trying to escape now would you? Unless you want to get hurt, you better remain quiet or else."  
  
Madison felt herself being thrown to the hard, stone floor. She ripped off the cloth and tried to recognize her surroundings. She guessed she's probably in the dark alley outside of the club for she can still hear the faint music playing in the distant.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" Madison yelled but one of the teenage boys dashed to her in less than a second and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Let go of me you jerk!!!" Madison screamed but gasped when the boy pulled out a silver blade.  
  
"Now you will be quiet my little toy!" the boy pressed his lips hard against Madison's in a rough, horrifying kiss.  
  
Madison bit his lip hard which cause him to step back in pain. He grinned widely and licked the dry, dripping blood. He brought the blade close to her neck and said sharply yet calmly, "You should have just paid attention, girlie. Tsh, tsh. Little girls like you get punished for not listening.. And I'll make sure you get punished."  
  
He brought the knife high in the air and in one swing, was ready to slash her throat. To his surprise, the blade stayed frozen in the air. "Huh?!" He looked up and saw his weapon started to glow a dark violet.  
  
The raven haired kicked her kidnapper and sent him flying against the brick wall. He fall onto the ground and was completely blacked out.  
  
His friend, who was watching in the background, grabbed the knife and dashed to the teen his best buddy kidnapped. Madison didn't move and with her eyes glowing a crimson red, used her powers to also send him hitting the wall.  
  
The weapon dropped to the floor and the sorceress moved closer to her first "victim" who waked up and stared up at her, his eyes widened.  
  
"Please spare me, please." His body began trembling nervously as sweat rolled down his forehead.  
  
"Aaaaaaaawwwww. The poor baby is begging for mercy. Forget it you moronic mortal. I spare no one."  
  
"But. I will spare your friend. He will become my mind slave...while you fall to the hands of death."  
  
"No, no."  
  
But the sorceress didn't pay any mind. "Arrows of destruction...." A bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "Attack!" She released the arrow and it headed straight for her victim's heart.  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
Madison quickly turned to the voice and her body began shaking uncontrollably. She felt dizzy and couldn't control her mind. "Eli.."  
  
"Madison!"  
  
"Eli..help..m- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Madison collapsed to the ground as blood poured from her back.  
  
"Madison, no!"  
  
Eli ran to the evil sorceress but was blocked by both of the guys.  
  
"If you think you're going to rescue her, then you're wrong!" said one of the older teenage boys.  
  
But Eli was way stronger than them. In less than a second, he beat up the guys in a series of punches.  
  
When both boys were down, Eli quickly ran to Madison. The color washed out of his face as he saw the one he cared for so much, slowly dying.  
  
Eli was full of sorrow that he wasn't bewaring of the danger behind him.  
  
"You're going to pay for ever crossing us, wonder boy!!!!!"  
  
Eli quickly dodged the blow, with Madison still cradle in his arms. Unfortunally, he didn't moved out of the away in time which caused the knife to pierce his arm.  
  
He screamed in pain and rolled over, dropping Madison.  
  
He slowly tried to get up and continue protecting the raven haired but failed and crashed onto the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Madison. You will be safe. I promise..."  
  
************** Madison's P.O.V. ***************************************  
'Eli! No, stop! It's useless.. I can't talk to him..but...he can still hear me.understand me... I must wake up...'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The sorceress slowly opened her crystal eyes and couldn't bear seeing Eli get injured because he was protecting her. "Shards of...death."  
  
Inside her hands, violet crystals glowed and exploded from her hands to shower like pin missals to the attackers.  
  
Feeling as if this was her last breath, Madison mouthed to Eli, who turned around and was shock seeing Madison has wasted her last bit of energy this way, "Thank you."  
  
With that Madison's heart stop beating as the shadows of death suffocated her.  
  
The boys screamed and collided to the floor in death.  
  
"Madison!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eli ran to Madison and cradled her in his arms. It started to rain but that wasn't the reason his face was wet. It was the tears that rolled down his stiff face.  
  
He quickly brushed them away and got up with the barely-there, fragile body and slowly walked to his car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Madison! Madison!"  
  
"Sakura, you're going to fast!"  
  
"No Li, we have to find Madison!!!!!"  
  
"But Sakura watch out for-"  
  
Sakura crashed into a waiter who was holding trays of drinks; but not even that could stop the worried and speedy emerald eyed.  
  
"Sorry!!!!!!!!" she called out to the rage filled waiter. 'I can't stop now. Almost.there.'  
  
"Yeah we're finally outside!"  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
"What took you so long Li?!"  
  
"Never mind. Where's Madison?"  
  
"Madison! Madison! She's not here!"  
  
"Sakura calmed down!!!!"  
  
"No, we have to look for Madison!"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Li placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and slowly turned her around. What Sakura saw made her gasp. At their feet were two teenage boys dead.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Did you sense Madison in danger?"  
  
Sakura turned around to face her boyfriend and her eyes were full of tears. "No Li. I sensed that she was the danger."  
  
~*~  
  
The rose flame shined in the soot covered, marble fireplace and it kept the midnight and crystal eyed warm and toasty. The crystal eyes were covered in a black curtain of death as the midnight eyes remained staring at the fire.  
  
*************** Madison's P.O.V. ************  
  
'Where am I? Wait. I know this place. It's Eli's mansion! So.I'm still alive. Oh thank you Eli. Now if I can only wake up.'  
  
********************************************************  
  
The crystal eyes slowly opened and scanned the room. Eli was in front of the fireplace and she has been sleeping on a velvet couch. Her entire back was bandaged and so was Eli's arm. She realized that she wasn't in her clothes but in a large tee shirt. She slowly got up but ended up falling onto the ground.  
  
Eli swiftly turned around and scrambled over to Madison.  
  
"Eli.."  
  
"Madison, are you all right? I was worried."  
  
"Thank you Eli. For your help and-", stinging tears slowly filled her eyes, "for protecting me. But I must go. I just can't stay here."  
  
"You can't leave Madison. You're still hurt. You wouldn't last outside; especially in this harsh weather."  
  
"No Eli. I have to go. I must go. Thank you for helping me but I can't- I can't.." She couldn't bear it. She just couldn't have it all bottled up inside of her. Yet, who could she talk to? She began shaking and threw herself into Eli's arms, sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Madison, I know you're secret but not even that can change about how I feel about you." He placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head a bit. "My feelings never changed about you. I still think of you as the sweet, lovely girl just trying to fight away her problems. I l- adore you for just the way you are."  
  
"Eli, I." But Eli didn't let her finish. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips closed to hers, pressing it hard against her soft, delicate lips.  
  
To Madison's surprise, she pressed harder, returning the kiss.  
  
'No! I have to resist.but it's so hard..'  
  
The raven haired finally pulled away and took some uneasy steps backward. "Eli, I can't. I'm the princess of the shadows, the queen of the dark, the mistress of the night, the sorceress of evilness.. I-I can-can't have feelings. I just can't."  
  
Eli stretched out his hand but Madison refused it. "Eli, you don't understand. I mean you understand me but-"  
  
The midnight eyed moved closer to the sorceress. "Madison, I can help you."  
  
"Please don't step any closer, Eli. I-I'm s-sorry but I can't get help." Black wings sprouted out of the sorceress's back and she flew out of the large window she was in front of. But she remained fluttering in the sparkling moonlight and looked down at Eli with glittering eyes shining with tears. "It's just the way it is.."  
  
~*~  
  
Yay people. I'm done!!!!!! Okay only with this chapter but unluckily it is going to end soon. Yep, for those people waiting who want to read my Yu-Gi-Oh! story, don't worry but it's taking a while since I have all these other things to do. Remember to check out my bother's story, "The Way Home." K, well see you all later. If you're wondering what are ten year olds, (or whatever their age is), doing at a club, don't worry 'cause in my fanfic they are sixteen years old. Till then peace!!!!^_^ 


End file.
